Mechagodzilla (GvMG)
The first Mechagodzilla (メカゴジラ, 'MekaGojira') was created as a weapon of destruction by a race of ape-like aliens (sometimes known as Simians), aliens of the third planet from a black hole. It first appeared in a pseudo-flesh outer covering, masquerading as the real Godzilla during attacks against Japan in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. Curiously, while the Simeons gave Mechagodzilla a flamethrower in his mouth to mimic Godzilla's atomic beam, they didn't bother replicating Godzilla's unique roar. Godzilla's ally Anguirus wasn't fooled by the impostor. Their battle went badly for Anguirus, whose lower jaw was broken in the process, but tipped humanity off to the charade. Soon the true Godzilla appeared and burn off his rival's metallic disguise. Interestingly, after losing its disguise, Mechagodzilla's fingers lost all mobility. (No explanation for this was ever given). The revealed Mechagodzilla then overwhelmed Godzilla, but was called back for repairs because of the damage Godzilla inflicted on him. Mechagodzilla was later re-launched when the Black Hole aliens found where King Caesar was sleeping, and hoped to kill him before he could awaken. Mechagodzilla proved unsuccessful and had to fight King Caesar, whom initially held the upper-hand because of his ability to reflect Mechagodzilla's eye-beams back at him, but the robotic terror then pulverized him in a fist fight. Godzilla then entered the battle and briefly managed to turn the tide, but Mechagodzilla quickly took the upperhand and proceeded to unleash its entire arsenal on Godzilla and King Caesar. It then started attacking from the air, and Godzilla, losing deployed a last ditch attack by generating a large magnetic field (how he did this isn't explained, it's implied it might have been from lightening bolts that struck him earlier in the movie). Mechagodzilla attempted to fly away from Godzilla, but the magnetic field proved to strong for the robot it ending up getting stuck to Godzilla. Mechagodzilla then tried to fly off, but Godzilla's weight made that impossible. King Caesar then headbutted Mechagodzilla several times, after which Godzilla twisted around Mechagodzilla's head (oddly, Mechagodzilla earlier displayed the ability to spin its head around easily), and then broke it off. Mechagodzilla exploded everywhere then where Godzilla and King Casecar destroyed him, and soon, Mechagodzilla's shattered millions of pieces fell into the ocean. But the Simeons still did not give up yet. The Simeons rebuilt their dreadnought for another try in Terror of Mechagodzilla one year later. Having learned the value of teamwork firsthand, the Simeons called in an old debt to pair Mechagodzilla with the aquatic dinosaur Titanosaurus. (Any reasoning as to why they did not bother to recruit Titanosaurus in the first film is never mentioned, though they may have simply thought that Mechagodzilla was more than a match for Godzilla in the first place, making the extra help unnecessary.) Later, Mechagodzilla was rebuilt by mad scientist Mafune, believing that Mechagodzilla is the answer to his revenge against his own species: humans, as the other biologists thought he was "crazy!". Mafune tried to explain the procedures of the existence of Titanosaurus. Mafune complained that he doesn't have to obey the Simeon aliens, believing that Titanosaurus will fight Mechagodzilla, also thinking Titanosaurus has brains, much more powerful than the machine: Mechagodzilla. The two kaiju team up to fight Godzilla, which only made Mafune angry that his plans didn't go well. Later, his daughter told him that he's giving the Earth to the aliens, & soon, his daughter Katsura was rebuilt as a cyborg to control the monsters. The aliens promised Mafune, if he uses the power of Titanosaurus well to aid Mechagodzilla, then the aliens will build a new home much more complicated in technology built from the ruins of Tokyo, more than any other home mankind had designed, for only him and Katsura to live happily ever after. Soon, Mafune had no idea how supersonic waves affected Titanosaurus, his only, and greatest weakness. While Godzilla didn't have to fight Titanosaurus, he had still a very hard situation fighting Mechagodzilla. Godzilla couldn't even stop him by pulling off his head, where Mechagodzilla fired a giant Control antennae beam at him, nearly killing Godzilla. Mafune tried to rescue Katsura from harm from the film's protagonist: an Interpol agent who fell in love with the human of Katsura. As Katsura was now a evil slave of the aliens, she commited suicuide by using a gun to kill herself(in the American version, one of the Interpol agents shot her), and then, Mafune was accidentally hit by a bullet through his chest, crying out to reach Katsura, as he was dying. While the Interpol agent tells the dying Katsura robot how much it doesn't matter if she is not human, he still loved her, and none of the whole disaster to destroy the civilization on Earth is not her fault, but the aliens and Doctor Mafune. Katsura, who was the only controlling device of Mechagodzilla, was dead, soon, the controller on the antennae on Mechagodzilla, no longer worked. In fact, Mechagodzilla lost all of his superpowers and was paralyzed permanently, so this leads to Mechagodzilla having no hope to defeat the hero Godzilla. Godzilla wastes no time, & hurls Mechagodzilla to the ground and destroys all of his body with an atomic-breath attack. Titanosaurus was defeated as well soon. This time, there were some modifications to it, including moving Mechagodzilla's brain down into its neck so it could function unimpaired with its head completely removed. Godzilla's perseverance combined with the timely self-sacrifice of Mechagodzilla's operator brought the machine down for good. The King of the Monsters buried Mechagodzilla's shattered form deep underground to prevent another repair job, and since this was the final film of the original Godzilla series, he was successful. Arsenal Showa Mechagodzilla has armor constructed out of a mysterious alloy known as "Space Titanium," which actually proved to not be particularly durable, as a brief fight with Godzilla caused enough damage for it to need to be called back for repairs. It is also equipped with a staggering amount of firepower. Mechagodzilla is capable of firing a rainbow colored optical laser that seems to be equal in power to Godzilla's atomic breath- its head can rotate 360 degrees, allowing the robotic reptile to shoot down an opponent that might attempt to approach from behind. Spinning its head at high speed allows Mechagodzilla to raise a forcefield. When disguised as Godzilla, MG could fire a heat ray from his mouth. Curiously, after the disguise was destroyed, MG never used the heat ray again. When MechaGodzilla had its head removed in Terror of MechaGodzilla by Godzilla, it could fire a small concentrated beam from a small antenna. Showa Mechagodzilla is also equipped with powerful missiles in its fingers, knees, mouth, and even its toes. These missiles can explode on contact with a target, or they may lodge in the flesh of an enemy like darts. Located under a hatch in Mechagodzilla's chest is a weapon that fires a jagged orange energy beam with enough slicing power to cut a mountain in half. Showa Mechagodzilla is no slouch in close combat either, as evidenced in its combat against King Caesar, though it couldn't beat Godzilla in this area, and finally, Mechagodzilla can fly via rockets in its feet able to reach a speed of Mach 5. Video game appearances The Shōwa Mechagodzilla appears in the video games "Godzilla: Monster of Monsters" for the Nintendo Entertainment System. In which it is one of the strongest monsters fought by Godzilla and Mothra, possessing the most health baring King Ghidorah. It attacks with punches, kicks, and a laser from its eyes. It's attacks are strong so it could prove difficult for Godzilla, but Mothra can beat it easily by flying right under its chin, where none of its attacks can hit her.. It also "Godzilla" for the Nintendo Game Boy. It appears as the second boss in the the America version of "Super Godzilla" for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Though the Japanese version had Mechagodzilla II, since the VS MechaGodzilla's film had not appeared in America yet, the localization team of game designers for "Super Godzilla" changed the character to the more-familiar Shōwa MechaGodzilla for the American version. Despite the change in appearance, it overall the same fight as in the Japanese version, with some minor differences. First, as a reference to the movie, it first appears disguised as Godzilla, though the disguise disappears after one hit. Other then that, the only gameplay difference is that the Mechagodzilla I has its finger missiles in place of Mechagodzilla II's mouth beam, which do less damage. "Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters" for the Super Nintendo was a canceled game that would have featured the Shōwa Mechagodzilla. It appears "Godzilla" for TTI Duo, "Godzilla Generations" as a playable character, and in "Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact" as a boss for the Sega Dreamcast. Finally Mechagodzilla had a playable appearance in the Wii version on Godzilla: Unleashed making it the first Atari/Pipeworks Godzilla game to feature the Showa version of the menacing mech. It's also the first and only Godzilla game to feature all the Mechagodzilla's(excluding the Mecha-G that appeared in Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla) in one game. In this game, the alien creation can spew a flamethrower from his nose and create aforce field that reflects all projectiles thrown at him. Godzilla Unleashed Bio "Mechagodzilla was the first attempt by the Vortaak to subjugate the human population of the Earth. Plated in space titanium, Mechagodzilla proved to be too well armored for any of Earth's monsters to defeat single-handedly. Unfortunately for the Vortaak, the Earth Defenders are more than willing to work as a team when necessary, and through their combined effort, Mechagodzilla was destroyed. In their latest invasion attempt, the Vortaak have rebuilt Mechagodzilla to fight alongside them once more. With allies of his own on hand, Earth's monsters will need to make full use of their speed advantage when battling this indomitable nemesis." Trivia The original Mechagodzilla is the only one to be referred to by numerics within the movies themselves. When it is rebuilt in its second appearance, the "MG" emblazoned on its arm has a "2" added to it. It is still always referred to as simply "Mechagodzilla"; none of the versions are actually given numbers by the characters in the movie, since none of them share the same continuity. Fan Art Category:Mecha Category:Godzilla Category:Toho Kaiju